


Scary House

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [70]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Isaac Lahey, drabble challenge, they're all kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/06/18: “genuine, floor, grip”I imagine them all as kids in a vacant, abandoned or supposedly haunted house.I included some of the famous lines from the very first encounter with Derek Hale in the woods--just for shits and giggles.





	Scary House

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/06/18: “genuine, floor, grip”
> 
> I imagine them all as kids in a vacant, abandoned or supposedly haunted house.
> 
> I included some of the famous lines from the very first encounter with Derek Hale in the woods--just for shits and giggles.

“You’re tryin’ to scare us!” Scott grabbed Isaac’s hand, even though  _ Stiles _ was Scott’s best friend.

“I’m not lyin,” Jackson said. “There’s a hundred percent genuine, honest to god  _ real _ human skull down there.”

Nobody moved.

The floor boards creaked and Stiles yelped when something gripped his shoulder.

“Derek!” he yelled. “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

Derek scowled. “You kids shouldn’t be here! This is private property!”

_ Kids?  _ Derek was only a few years older than them.

He ran like the rest of them, too, after they heard the weird noise.

And his hand was firmly in Stiles’s.


End file.
